stickuniversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
STICK: Fall Of Mankind #Steel Hulk: one of the STICK's mobile fortresses. Can easily level a skyscraper. #Adamant Ocean: gigantic Battle-Carrier that can house over 200 STICK aircrafts. The player needs to climb up it's hull toward it's deck, then attack it's main tower. #Hellfire: VTOL Gunship. It's exhaust flame is hot enough to melt metal. #Tetsukyojin: Prototype Mecha created by the STICK, used by Officer Carlos of the STICK. #Vindicator: lead Flagship. 4 times stronger than normal Flagships, it's mini-weapons shoots faster too. STICK 2: Shadows Of Osaka #Katalina: Japanese oriented Tank Mecha created by the Shadow Blades Clan. #Hozmi: STICK Nuclear Submarine that patrols the Japanese Coastlines. #Fara-go: One of the few transformer-mechas given to the STICK by the Shadow Blades Clan. #Hi-Doh: Modified Chinook Helicopter. It's miniscule amount of HP is made up for the amount of reinforcements and it's strategic location. #Kusanagi: Huge Samurai Robot also made by the Shadow Blades. #Black Widow: Leader of the Shadow Blades. Uses a Neo-mech suit. STICK 3: Identity Theft #Caladgolg: HMF secret weapon hijacked by the STICK. #Hellfire Mk2: Udgraded version of the Hellfire. #Excalibur: European counterpart of the Kusanagi. #Devastator: Secret Weapon of Skyrockets Corporation. STICK 4: Viral Factor #Subject Z-4: Hideous mutant Zombie with an acidic spit. #Coffin: A Zombie hive with it's own weapons. #Leviathan Alta: mechanized giant mutant scorpion with turrets attatched to it's pincers. #Reaper: gigantic skull-shaped robot with eye lasers. STICK 5: Striker Units Assault #Engine: engine of the CSS Olympus. #White Widow: Opposite of the Black Widow, equally evil and armed with cannons. #Drill Worm: drill underneath the ground. Carries it's own arsenal. #DestructorTank: oversized tank with several turrets and Ballistic Missiles. STICK 6: Last Blood #Burra Gariae: German Army munition blimp reverse-engineered by the STICK. #Tani-Oh: the remainders of Shadow Blades mechas mashed onto train-cars. #Aeshi-Nero: function like the Drill Worm, just without the drilling. #Pacific Dominator: Worst nightmare of any HMF naval forces. #CSS Liberator: the STICK's spaceship. Destroy it's airlock to infiltrate it. #Ship Core: Core of the Liberator. Spam electricity all over the room. STICK 2D #Overlord: The tank responsible for destroying Grodon City, Italy. At least, only it's main cannon survived the crash. #Pennisylvania: High-tech war train used by German STICK Forces. #Hydra Cannon: Officer Mannih's worst case scenario weapon. Owned by the Sweedish STICK Forces. #Soundwavve: huge hi-fi speakers that emit sonic booms. Used by Australian STICK Forces. #Excavator: a drill mecha used by Russian STICK Forces. #Wall Crawler: Upside down tank with magnet clamps attatched. #Fall Mecha: announces it's arrival by crashing the elevator used for the underground base. Destroying it's decellerator will cause it to crash into the bottom of the shaft. #Dai-Rugname: Japanese model of the Flagships. #Tarantulus: spider robot with turrets on it's back. #Crucifer: Doomsday device hidden in the Antarctica Base.* *This is the mission 20 boss (the final one), the bosses between M9 and 20 are all modified versions of main series bosses. STICK Tactics Over 50 bosses, but some are based off tank-level enemies and mid-bosses from the main series. #Monoculus: sentient stone eyeball left by the Ancients. Inflict Petrification. # Category:Hostile Category:List